Singles Night
by Tara1993
Summary: The 'Singles Night' party didn't go quite as Dani had thought it would.


**Okay, so, my first Necessary Roughness fic! I am super excited for you all to read it but honestly I am nervous. there are so many wonderful stories on here already, I am not sure how my little oneshot is gonna hold up. Quick little intro so you know where we are, this is taking place at the singles party that Dani, Janette and Margo went to. I believe it was in the second episode, I honestly can't remember the name of the lady hosting but I know the whole thing kinda bombed. So this is my little spin on it. **

**Disclamer: I don't own Necessary Roughness, Dani, Janette or Nico. Although I would love to own one of those three. Also, in all honesty, I hate the title of this story, but at 1 in the morning, nothing else is comming to me. Enjoy!**

"Stupid singles party." Dani muttered under her breath as she walked into a kitchen full of black granite and chrome appliances. She couldn't believe she'd ever agreed to come. She poured herself another glass of wine as she thought about the night so far. Then men she'd talked to had been nice enough but there was just something about each of them that weirded her out. The last straw had been a man who'd openly admitted to running a strip club for a few years and had been proud of it. Where had these men come from? Dani shook her head and took a sip from her glass as she left the kitchen. She took a detour around the living room, hoping to avoid the men that sat there. She was disappointed to end up in a dead end room. The lights in here were dimmed and a couple was seated in the corner of what appeared to be a small sitting room. She sighed and started to turn away when something caught her eye. She turned back to the room and had to do a double take at the man sitting alone in the corner. Her disappointment suddenly turned to frustration.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me!"

She stormed over to the table and pushed his shoulder causing him to look up at her.

"What are you doing here?" She hissed at him. He didn't respond, but glanced at the couple in the opposite corner who were now staring at them.

"Mind you own business." She snipped at them. The couple looked back at each other, and then got up and left. Dani sighed and sat down.

"What are you doing here Nico?" She took another sip from her glass, waiting for an answer.

"I was invited." He said plainly, Dani raised a well manicured eyebrow. Nico sighed and looked back at her.

"I came to make sure you'd be alright." Dani was taken back for a moment; it was unusual for her to be able to pull the truth from Nico so easily.

"Why wouldn't I be okay?" She asked.

"You've been here for an hour and a half Dr. Santino, I am sure you've seen the kind of men here tonight." He said, taking a sip of his own drink.

"I don't think anyone here is that bad." She said. Nico shrugged and looked down at his phone, Dani sighed and leaned back in her chair.

"So you had nothing better to do tonight but to come watch me crash and burn." She took another sip of her drink and eyed him curiously.

"I don't think it has anything to do with you, your friend has horrible taste in men." He told her. Dani suppressed a laugh at his observation and nodded.

"Yeah, she does."  
>They settled into a comfortable silence and Dani watched him carefully.<p>

"You know, since you're here I could ask you some questions."  
>"You could." He smirked and nodded.<p>

"Would you answer?"  
>"Depends on what you ask." Dani nodded and fell into silence again, thinking of something to ask.<p>

"I am sure you know everything there is to know about my family." He nodded twice and she smiled, continuing.

"I know nothing about yours. Can you tell me about your parents?" She asked. He thought for a second then answered.

"My parents died a few years ago." He said simply.

"Do you have any siblings?" He nodded and took a sip from his glass.

"A younger sister, Isabelle." Dani smiled as she watched his eyes light up.

"Where does she live?"  
>"In the city, she's a musician."<br>"What does she play?" Nico took another sip from his drink.

"Piano, she sings as well." Dani smiled.

She'd never gained this much knowledge about Nico at one time. True it wasn't technically about him, it was about his family, but she'd gained some things about him from the information he'd given her. Nico had skirted the question about his parents, in her experience as a therapist that told her that Nico hadn't been very close with them. But the second he mentioned his sister his whole demeanor had changed. He cared very much for his sister, that much was obvious.

"That's great Nico." He offered her a genuine smile.

"So now that you got to ask me some questions, it's only fair that I get to ask you some right?" He questioned.

"There are actually parts of my life you have to ask about?" She said.

"No, but it's more polite that I ask and you tell me." She laughed and nodded.

They spend the next hour talking in the dark corner. Nico didn't answer many more of her questions. She learned that he'd joined the Navy right out of high school and became a SEAL when he was twenty five but that was all he could tell her. Eventually he glanced down at his phone and sighed.

"Looks like our evening is over." He finished his drink and stood with her.

"I hope your night was enjoyable Dr. Santino."  
>"The beginning, not so much but, the rest of it was." She smiled up at him as they walked to the door, Nico smiled back and nodded.<p>

"Goodnight Doctor." He slipped out of the house silently; Dani had to wonder if anyone else had even known he was there.

Dani turned around and was greeted by Janette's smiling face. She handed her, her coat and bumped her hip against Danis'.

"So, you gonna tell me who tall, dark and handsome was?" Dani rolled her eyes.

"Later." Janette smiled and walked with Dani to her car.

A half hour later the two were seated at Dani's kitchen table sipping wine.

"So, spill, who was the handsome man you were saying goodbye to?" Dani shook her head.

"His name is Nico; he works security for the Hawks, and please stop calling him handsome." Dani took another sip of her drink. .

"Ooh, security." Janette wiggled her eyebrows making Dani laugh.

"And why shouldn't I call him handsome?" She asked, sipping at her own drink.

"Because, he's just," Dani faltered for words, "I don't know, he's just, Nico." She said, sighing.

"So, tell me about him." Janette said with a shrug.

"I honestly don't have much to tell." Dani said.

"What do you mean?"  
>"Well, I know he's from Pittsburgh, he was a Navy SEAL for most of his life, his parents have passed, and he has a younger sister who's a musician." Listing them out loud made Dani realize she barely knew anything about Nico.<br>Janette shrugged. "So he's a mystery, mysteries are fun." She smiled at Dani.

"There's nothing going on between Nico and I." Dani clarified.

"But maybe there should be." Janette said, her smile growing.

"Um, you do remember Matt right?" Dani asked.

"Oh, you're not in a relationship with Matt, remember?" Janette shot back.

"Not now." Dani said quietly.

"Sweetie, think about this for a second. Matt, as cute as he is, is a boy. A very attractive boy, but a boy none the less." Janette began.

"Now, Nico on the other hand," Her eyes sparked. "Nico is all man honey." Dani rolled her eyes.

"Janette please."  
>"Oh come on Dan!" She whined.<p>

"Look it doesn't matter, we work together, and you know the rule.

Janette sighed dramatically.

"Dani, you know what sucks about your rule?"

"Enlighten me." Janette sat up a little straighter.

"You're forcing yourself to miss out on a great guy, whoever that guy may be. I mean, take Nico for example. A guy you never would have met if not for your job, this could be fate, he could be your one, and you'd never know it because you wouldn't give him a chance." She eyes Dani, daring her to make a comeback. Dani shook her head and sighed, both of them taking a drink.

"I don't think Nico is my soul mate." Dani said finally.

"You won't know unless you give it a try." Janette said back.

It was around eleven when Janette finally called a cab to take her home. Once she left Dani moved back into the kitchen to clean up they're drinks. She had just set the glasses down in the sink when she heard a knock at the front door. She sighed and padded to the door barefoot, she'd kicked off her shoes long ago. She didn't check out the window, fully expecting it to be Janette, think she'd forgotten something.  
>"Nico, what are you doing here?" It was far to early in the night for him to be showing up at her house. Usually she was already in bed when a 'situation' arose; she didn't quite understand the logic behind that.<p>

"I forgot to say thank you, for a wonderful evening." She smiled but shook her head.  
>"You couldn't have just called?" She asked.<p>

"There was something else I wanted to do. I am not really good at this; you'll have to forgive me." Her brow furrowed in confusion and she didn't register him stepping closer to her until he was only a few inches from her. Their height difference was somewhat comical, when she didn't have heels on her head only reached to the center of his chest. She turned her eyes up to look at him. He leaned down and whispered across her lips.

"Goodnight Danielle." And then he kissed her.

It wasn't a passionate, desperate, show-me-all-your-love kiss, it was just a kiss. His lips were soft and warm pressed against hers and it warmed her whole body to experience something like it. She didn't think she'd ever been kissed like this before, so simple and sweet and it wasn't what she'd expected coming from Nico.

When he pulled back she was somewhat surprised to find he'd left her breathless. Neither said anything but he smiled at her and she smiled back, and then he turned and left. Dani stepped back inside and shut the door behind her, leaning against it and running her fingers over her lips. That was certainly not what she'd expected, but then again it was Nico, always a mystery.

**So I hope this lived up to everyone's standards. Please forgive if there are grammer or puncuation mistakes, I tried to fix as many as I could find. **  
><strong>Let me know what you thought, I'd love to hear your opinions!<strong>  
><strong>At the moment I am playing with an idea in my head that might turn into a longer chapter story that could or could not branch off of this, involving Nico's sister Isabelle. We'll see how that all pans out soon. <strong>  
><strong>I took some liberties with this story and Nico's history, since we really don't know much about him I hope I was safe in assuming what little back history I gave him might fit. <strong>

**Again, please send some reviews, let me know how I did. And thanks for welcoming me into the Necessary Roughness fandom!**

**~Tara~**


End file.
